


Fuck Me Like An Animal

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cop!Jace, Established Relationship, Fights, Horny Jace, Jace loves it, M/M, Minor Violence, No actual sex, Simon is hot when hes's angry, TA!Simon, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace sees Simon get into a fight and he finds it strangely hot.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Herondale
Kudos: 159





	Fuck Me Like An Animal

Jace didn’t notice anything wrong when he walked into the bar after work. Thinking about it now, he should have noticed the small crowd of people but he was tired and he wanted to have a few beers and maybe shoot pool with his boyfriend before they went home.

He’d been having a lot of crazy shifts at the precinct and that had affected his relationship somewhat. He’d promised Simon that he’d make time for them; so here he was.

He barely paid any attention to the crowd around one of the pool tables, figuring it was a couple of college boys playing a game with stupidly high stakes. That was what he thought until he heard a familiar voice say; “…my fault you are a bigot.”

His head shot up and he saw Alec and Magnus standing a few feet away from the crowd watching with obvious amusement. What the…?

He got up and made his way to them. “Hey.” He said; his voice neutral. “What’s going on?”

Alec grinned and gestured to the crowd and Simon. “Your boy is defending our honor.”

“What?” Jace looked at the crowd and saw Simon standing almost toe to toe with a tall ginger haired guy. “Who is that?”

“Some TA.” Magnus said. “He’s pretty pissed.”

And Jace could see that. Simon’s face was flushed and he looked a few seconds away from losing his cool. Not that Simon had any cool to speak of. The guy was 70% perky and 30% moody. In the months that they had been dating Simon had never looked this mad. “What happened? Why is Simon so mad?”

“You say real men don’t fuck other men?” Simon was saying. “Tell me _Sebby…” _He sneered. “What make a man a ‘real man’?”

The ginger, Sebby, opened his mouth to speak but Simon cut him off. “Don’t answer that. Let me guess…you think we are weak, no? Tell you what, I bet I can kick your ass. What will your precious fan club say when they find out you were beaten up by a fag, huh?”

Jace took a step forward and Alec grabbed his arm. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. He told me to butt out. Why didn’t you tell me he was like this?”

Jace shook off his hand, he was not going to watch while this guy beat up Simon. He pushed his way through the crowd and when Simon saw him, he scowled.

“What’s going on here?” Jace asked.

“Oh, your butt buddy is here to save you.” Sebby sneered. “I should have known you are just a fraud, you fucking fairy.”

Simon glared at Jace as he said. “Stay out of this, Herondale. Let me show this fucker who he’s messing with.”

Jace held back a smile. His boyfriend looked so adorable in his righteous anger. “Simon…”

“I said, stay out of it.” Simon snapped. And Jace blinked. Simon looked pissed. Although, in his defense, he had never seen Simon pissed. His boyfriend was an even tempered guy. He never lost his temper or got angry. Once he gave Jace the cold shoulder for a week when Jace had done something really stupid to offend him, but that was the extent of it. This was…

Strangely hot.

“I’ll advice you to go with your _friend_.” Sebby said, in a wapish tone. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Why?” Simon asked, looking away from Jace and facing the ginger. “Afraid I’ll kick your ass?”

“Simon…” Jace tried again.

“Jace…” Simon rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. It.” Jace took a couple of steps back at the snarl Simon made. That was enough for Simon because he dismissed Jace and faced the TA again. “Now, Mr. Verlac…you were saying…”

Jace couldn’t say what happened next.

The ginger charged at Simon, his arms swinging and Jace watched open mouthed as his boyfriend caught a fist to the jaw. Before Jace could move, Simon was on the TA, landing hit after hit on him. The guy got a few hits in but he mostly tried to protect his face from Simon’s fists. He fell on his back and Simon went with him, grabbing his hair and hitting him again.

The entire bar was in chaos. Everyone was yelling and Jace looked up at the bartender who was pointedly ignoring the fight.

Maybe it was because this was the first time Jace had seen Simon lose it. He looked so…so…wild. And it made him a little hot.

He knew he needed to break it up but he wanted to see where this was going. The TA, Sebby, was bigger than Simon but he had underestimated Simon’s scrappiness and was finding it hard to gain the upper hand.

Jace shifted as he felt his pants tighten. This was so wrong. He couldn’t be getting turned on by his boyfriend acting like a wild animal. But all he could think of was what it would feel like if Simon fucked him with the same fervor.

In their relationship, he had always topped and Simon had never complained. But with the way things were going, it seemed he was going to have a talk with Simon about topping him.

That decision made, Jace jumped into the fray and lifted the snarling brunet off the whimpering ginger haired TA and hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and stalked out of the bar.

“Jace, put me down.” Simon yelled. “That guy has had it coming for a long time!”

Jace ignored him and walked down the empty street before walking into a dark alley and putting Simon on his feet before pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard.

Simon flailed for a few seconds before reaching into Jace’s hair and clenching his fists, pulling on Jace’s hair causing Jace to groan against his lips and he pressed their lower bodies together. Simon moaned and pushed closer, lifting one of his legs up, hooking the back of his knee on Jace’s hip. Jace reached and lifted Simon against the wall and ground against him.

When they pulled away, they were both panting hard. Simon’s eyes were hooded and Jace could still see traces of the anger that had run through him in the bar.

“O-OK.” Simon said shakily. “What the hell was that?”

Jace felt his cheeks flush. He ran his fingers gently on the bruise forming on Simon’s cheek. “What? Would you have wanted me to this in there?” He asked, grinding against Simon, who gave a choked gasp and leaned his head back against the wall.

“You were really something in there.” Jace murmured against Simon’s neck. “I don’t think I have seen you that…passionate before.”

Hey!” Simon gave him a dirty look. “I’m plenty passionate.”

“Calm down.” Jace laughed. “Let me rephrase. I loved how wild you were in there and I couldn’t help thinking about you fucking me like that. Like a wild man.”

Simon was silent and Jace pulled back to look at him. “You OK?”

“You-You want me to…?”

“Yeah.” Jace said quickly. “Into the mattress, preferably.”

Jace watched as Simon mulled it over before he nodded. “OK.”

Jace grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. Simon pushed at his chest until Jace pulled back with a frustrated grunt. “What?”

“Unless you want to do it here?” Simon said. “It’s my first time topping though and I want it to be special.” He blinked at Jace.

Jace rolled his eyes and pulled back, letting Simon back on his feet. “Just so we’re clear. I want you to fuck me like an animal. Think you can manage that?”

He suppressed a shudder at the look in Simon’s eyes.

“Oh you bet.” Simon growled, leaning up to kiss him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back!
> 
> I managed to save my laptop so I have a backlog of Jimon to complete. Thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> I hoped you liked the story.


End file.
